


Whispers In The Dark

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, Anal, Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's bureau, Comfort, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fingering, Jerusalem, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male/Male, Oneshot, Oral, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Yaoi, kiss, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he was drowning, those dark emotions that had been buried for all these years pulling him deeper into his mind to the bottom of his soul. Altair never had been a religious man, never believed that there was a god, but now, now he was praying for his own sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In The Dark

He couldn't say anymore how it had come to this, finding himself in that position now. Maybe the circumstances which had lead to this weren't that important anymore and he asked himself why he was thinking of such things when it felt so good at the same time. All the questions didn't matter anymore and faded to the back of his head while the warmth which started to spread through his body consumed his worries like the sun did the fog in the morning. The hand and lips on his skin did everything to make him forget and yes, he wanted to. All that mattered now was that he was there, together, with him. He let himself fall, a leap of faith, and it would be him who would catch him. Detached from all his worries, from the shadows of his past, the only thing that mattered was the Here and Now. No more, no less. His own lips found the throat of the man and his teeth bit gently, while his body was pressed against the other's. He felt every muscle, every bone and every curve shivering underneath him and he wanted to lose himself in the moment. He brushed his fingers against ribs and it earned him a squirm and a suppressed laughter as he touched the tanned skin and found a ticklish spot. All he wanted to feel was the warmth, the desire and perfection. His hands had a will of their own while his mind tried to keep up with them. There was nothing, nothing he could do to stop the lust, and by Allah, he wanted to burn through those flames. Never had he felt so close to life and there weren't any boundaries that could hold him.

 

When he looked up, Malik lifted his arm above his head, and his fingers, which had only seconds ago traced the fine line of ribs, curled around his hand and pressed it down to the dusty floor. They entwined around each other and he squeezed hard as if he wanted to say 'It's alright'. There wasn't anything more beautiful than the man lying underneath him, seeing how his chest rose and fell with every breath Malik took while he propped himself up on his elbow. His chest was bare and the only thing Malik wore was a thin pair of trousers, while he himself was still fully clothed. Only minutes ago had he come back from a mission and all he had taken off so far were his throwing knives and sword. He even wore his hood still, which hid his face in deep shadows.

 

For a moment time stood still and all he could do was to try to burn the image of the body which lay sprawled before him into his memories so he would never forget. He watched how his lips parted slightly and the tip of his tongue appeared to wet them while his eyes fell shut and he leaned forward to kiss him. It was a soft kiss, nothing compared to the one they had shared after he'd fallen through the roof-opening of the bureau and suddenly stood in front of him. It was like the touch of a feather when he found Malik's mouth and kissed the corner of it before he pulled away. His own breath was heavy and sweat tickled him in the neck. His eyes roamed over the others body as if they were following a map. He started at the tip of Malik's nose, down the line to his lips and collarbone, further to his shoulders and arm – at least where his arm would've been hadn't it been for him and his arrogance so many months ago.

 

Pain and guilt let his breath hitch when the memory caught him. He didn't want to lose himself into it, didn't want to get consumed by whirling shadows and the whisper of screams. No, it wasn't what mattered now. It lay behind him and he wouldn't allow himself to burn through those flames of self-pity, when everything that was important was just ahead of him. He let go of his hand and touched the stump of his arm with his fingertips. He followed curved and padded scars, brushing up to his shoulder before repeating the small friction. Goosebumps spread over flesh where his fingers met it and he looked up into the face of the other, suddenly afraid as he didn't know if the long healed wounds still hurt or if his actions caused any discomfort. But he didn't see any of it and he grasped dark hair and kissed him again, this time with more force.

 

When he withdraw again and pulled back his head, a thin string of saliva hung between them and tore when he brought his lips next to Malik's ear: "You know how this will end if we don't stop." His voice sounded breathy and hoarse and he rolled himself onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He could hear the rustle of clothes and out of the corner of his eye he saw how Malik slowly rose into a sitting position. His elbow rested upon his knee and for a couple of breaths none of them said anything before Altair covered his eyes with his arm.

 

"Altair..."

 

And a shudder went through his body as he listened to Malik saying his name and how it rolled off his lips. He thought he had never heard anyone speaking it with such emotion.

 

The wooden floor underneath them creaked as Malik shifted his weight and used his arm to prop himself up to hover above Altair. "Look at me."

Slowly, he let his arm drop and stared at the face of the older man. He blinked against whirling dust and felt how Malik bent down to kiss him. The fingers of Malik's hand tugged at his hood and pulled it away. He raked through his hair and his nails scratched against his scalp. He repeated his movements and Altair closed his eyes, relaxing before he pulled the other man onto his chest.

 

"Would you regret it if we would go all the way?", Malik whispered into his ear and his breath tickled him.

 

Altair absorbed Malik's scent and he whispered "No", just as quietly as Malik had and he wondered if it had been heard at all. He could make out the sound of crickets and a dog's barking from far away. It was so silent that night and the sky was free of clouds. He opened his eyes when Malik straddled his hips and started to push Altair's robes aside so his chest lay bare. He leaned down to kiss his throat before his lips trailed a wet path down to his collarbone and stomach.

 

Malik's hand disappeared between their bodies and stopped above his crotch. His fingers pressed softly against the taunt fabric over his arousal while Altair quivered and dug his nails into his palms. He sighed deeply as Malik massaged him with rhythmic movements while he bit on one of his nipples. He put his arms around Malik's shoulders and rested one of his hands at his neck. The Assassin brushed absently between the Dai's shoulder-blades and dropped further down until his fingers found the soft, round flesh of his backside. He pinched him in a playful way and laughed softly when Malik grunted disapprovingly. Altair rose his knees and pushed with both hands against Malik's shoulders gesturing for him to sit up. Malik straddled his lap and used Altair's thighs for support, leaning against them with his back.

 

He saw Malik looking confused, uncertain why Altair had stopped him within his touches.

 

He took his time watching Malik, a smile played around his lips and a tingling sensation started to build inside his body as he was overwhelmed by his own feelings. His hand lay loosely on Malik's collarbone and he brushed his fingertips further up.

 

He closed his eyes and pressed his face against Altair's exploring hand. He turned slightly to kiss his palm. "You're not hurt?", he murmured quietly and Altair's thumb went against his bottom lip and as soon as he had finished his sentence, Malik began to suck on it gently. Altair laughed softly, but in the quiet of the night it sounded almost loud.

 

"No. It was an easy kill. Or do you hear the bells?" He pulled his hand away and Malik used his against Altair's chest to brace himself when he opened his eyes.

"I'm impressed. Who would have thought that a stubborn novice like you could still learn."

 

Altair wasn't angry, his words had been spoken softly and a smile lay upon Malik's face. He lifted his hips and the other man fell forward onto him. He caught himself just in time, his face only inches away from Altair's while his hand pressed against the wall behind them for support. He lifted his head and his tongue licked across Malik's lips before he took the bottom between his teeth to suck at it. His breath was hot while he moaned softly and Altair's hips thrust upwards to meet his while Malik turned his head to the side and Altair took his offer and kissed his throat. Altair's teeth brushed against the sensitive skin there and he felt him trembling. The Dai's hand found the fabric of his open robes and pushed them down over his shoulders before he lifted his upper body to make it easier for Malik to open his sash and strip him of it and once he was rid of his clothes, he threw all of it to the side.

 

Malik's hand roamed over his body and his nails dug into his shoulder and scratched down his arm. He had hurt his skin but it wasn't deep enough to bleed. Altair threw his head back while he bent his back as he relaxed into the man's touch and Malik used the opportunity to bite him at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. Altair couldn't suppress a groan. He felt desire deep inside of him and his cock was throbbing and hard. Again he was thrusting against Malik's hips and he heard him laughing.

 

"Altair - what are you doing to me?", he heard him ask and he could only shake his head.

 

He didn't know, he wouldn't know. If anything then he had to ask Malik the same question. He knew what they both did was wrong in the eyes of society. It wasn't natural, something forbidden. He couldn't say why Malik triggered those feelings inside of him, but he couldn't and wouldn't fight against them. Everything Malik did felt far too good for him to do so. It was such a wonderful moment and he wanted it to never end - those feelings were buried far too deep within his soul. He felt connected to Malik in such a beautiful way that he thought he would die if he were to cut through those strings. No, he couldn't help himself and he grabbed Malik's hair and pulled his head from his shoulder.

 

He pushed the man away and rose on shaky legs. He watched Malik swallowing hard, his Adam's Apple moving up and down as he looked up at Altair. His palms felt wet as he opened his trousers. He pulled them down slowly and toed off his boots. In the end he stood naked in front of Malik while he saw him blushing. He grinned widely and thought he had never seen a more handsome man. He watched Malik getting on his knees as he closed the distance between them. His mouth was only inches away from his cock which stood hard and proud between his legs.

 

The older man looked up while his arm curled around his hip, his flat hand pressing against the small of Altair's back. Then his eyes went forward and he licked softly against the tip.

 

Altair closed his eyes as he quivered with expectation. Malik's touches were gentle and the longer he caressed his shaft the more Altair thought he would lose his mind. One of his hands lay atop of his head pushing Malik's hair from his eyes. It was a loving gesture, innocent really, and Altair knew it wasn't enough, never would be because what Malik gave him was that much more precious, so precious that nothing he could offer would ever do it justice.

 

He tried to remember the first time when he had started to look differently at the other man. Altair had always admired Malik. It constantly seemed as if his mind was at ease no matter how bad the situation got. He possessed tactical ability and when he fought he kept a clear head, always watching his opponent's movements while he held himself back and only when he'd found every single weak point would he strike. That hadn't changed when he'd lost his arm. It'd made his senses all the more focused on his surroundings and his tongue sharp like a sword. Altair believed that it was what he loved the most about Malik. When he looked at Altair, he didn't just look. He watched him as if his soul was laid bare in front of him and there was nothing he could hide. Malik was able to see every single layer of his personality, every little fragment that made Altair the way he was.

 

And finally, finally Malik took him into his mouth and he began to suck while his tongue danced across his flesh. A deep, dark moan crawled up in his throat while Malik laughed and the vibrations sent a bolt of pleasure through his body. His knees grew weak and Altair didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold himself upright, because what Malik did was breathtaking. The Dai however started to move his head rhythmically up and down while his lips were wrapped tight around his shaft. His grip in Malik's hair tightened while he leaned with his back against the wall, his legs slightly spread. His gaze went to the ceiling and he thought his body stood on fire. He could feel the rough texture of stones scratching against his skin while he panted softly. But when Malik pressed his tongue flat against his cock while he began to suck harder still, all of his surroundings faded until all he could feel were those lips around him.

 

He pushed a little bit forward to bury himself deeper in the heat and he heard Malik choking, but he didn't care. Something warm pooled inside of his stomach, making him forget everything. His mind went wild and, by Allah, it had been too long since the last time he'd found release and Altair knew he wouldn't last for very long. Malik's tongue was evil, torturing him with small licks and the light scratching of teeth. Heat was rising in his cheeks and spread down to his chest, his fist in Malik's hair pulling. Altair's other hand came up to wipe his face as he felt the sweat standing on his brow. He bit into it to muffle a groan, tasting his own salty skin. He looked down and saw Malik watching and he could have come right then and there by the sight alone. Malik's eyes were glassy, his pupils dilated and a blush was covering his hollowed cheeks and chest. He was breathing hard through his nose as he let go of Altair's hips and brought his hand to his shaft, fondling his balls.

 

The sensation was almost too much to bear and he let go of Malik's head to press his hands flat against the wall to keep himself from falling. He bent slightly forward, trying to seek as much of the touch as possible and his breath came erratic and fast. He felt the world and the contours of the room fading as his field of view began to shrink. The tips of his fingers and toes started to tingle, his legs were weak and his chest burned. He shut his eyes tightly, his fingers curled to a fist as everything started to spin. Altair panted loudly into the silence of the night, the cool air brushing against his skin and the knot that kept building inside his stomach drew incredibly tight. And then, then it was there, the wave of desire that washed over his body, bringing him to the edge and with a loud, long moan he tumbled into the abyss of total bliss and further still. He was falling fast, his knees buckled and he grabbed Malik's shoulders violently as he came, digging his nails into the Dai's skin.

 

Malik swallowed around him, taking all of his semen in and only when Altair stopped shaking, he pulled away, his lips wet from saliva as he licked over them, a smile upon his face.

He looked at Altair from underneath his lashes, the flat of his palm slowly creeping over his body up to his shoulder and he gently pushed him down to the ground. He silently gestured to Altair to get on his hands and knees and he did, licking his dry lips as his body was recovering from the sensation of his own orgasm and his muscles were shivering underneath his weight. He felt Malik shifting behind him, bending his body over Altair's back, his hand coming around, his fingers brushing at his lips.

"Suck", he ordered and his voice was dark and thick with lust.

 

Altair obeyed, opening his mouth while his tongue swirled around the digits, wetting them thoroughly. It earned him a shiver and a low moan from Malik and he smiled around the fingers inside his mouth, taking them deeper in because he wanted to hear that again. Malik's skin tasted salty and he put as much effort into the task as possible.

When they were dripping wet, Malik pulled away, his hand lying on his behind, one finger slowly pushing inside Altair.

 

He closed his eyes at the foreign feeling and it burned just a little as he was slowly stretched. Never had he done this before, but doing it with Malik felt natural. He tried to relax his muscles on instinct, somehow knowing the pain would pass then. The body of the other man was embracing him, making him feel safe and whole despite the fact that he was at his most vulnerable right now. A small amount of shame lingered at the back of his head for showing himself to the Dai in such an exposed way. But Malik made a small soothing noise as he felt how Altair tensed and he knew that it was alright, that everything was fine, because it was Malik who was doing this to him, Malik whom he shared this moment with and he felt the deep burning of trust consuming him slowly and he closed his eyes as he started to lose himself in that emotion.

 

When Malik passed the tight ring of muscles, his finger started to pump slowly while soon a second and a third followed. Altair went down, resting his head on his arms, his breath hitching as his body was inflamed with new desire. This was heaven, must have been, because it felt too amazing to be real. Malik's chest was pressed against his back, his skin slick with sweat as he moved his hand, thrusting in and out of him. He soon started panting, whimpering as he was stretched, cursing softly underneath his breath while he pressed into Malik's touch. This couldn't be a sin, not for him, not for Malik. All his life he had kept pushing people away as he feared he would eventually lose them to death. He lived the life of an Assassin and had watched many of his Brothers die through the blade of a Templar or by the hand of a traitor. When his father had found death while Altair had watched the sword dashing down, cutting through his neck, he had sworn to himself that he would never again lose someone he loved. It had made him lonely, even arrogant and it had lead to the loss of Malik's brother and his arm. But now it was different, because now he shared this most intimate moment with a man who possessed enough strength to forgive him and his soul lay open for Malik to see and, Allah, Altair wanted to be seen.

 

Malik's movements stopped, withdrawing his fingers and he could have cried out at the sudden loss, because it felt like everything inside of him shattered to a million pieces. But he could hear Malik fumbling with his trousers and his breathing deepened as he made out the head of his cock pressing at his entrance. For a couple of seconds, nothing happened. Malik went still behind him, half bent over his back while Altair pressed his face into the hollow of his elbows, his eyes staying shut as he waited for what was about to come. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, Malik pressed inside of him and Altair would have cried out if it hadn't been for his pride. Instead he bit his lips, muffling the sounds that wanted to force their way through them. Malik's hand kept stroking his back and crept around his hips to his stomach until his fingers found his soft member. He lazily stroked him until Altair started slowly to get hard again. It surprised him a little that he was able to anyway after he had come so short ago.

 

Malik squeezed and he gasped. At the same time Malik pushed himself all the way in and he threw his head back, his mouth opened in a silent cry. Again the older man stopped, waiting for him to adjust to the sensation, nuzzling his neck, biting and kissing all together. He let his tongue run over his skin before he pulled his lips back to blow air onto the wet flesh and Altair shuddered.

 

Behind closed eyes he saw colors he'd never seen before as everything else felt surreal and out of place. He thought he was drowning, those dark emotions that had been buried for all these years pulling him deeper into his mind to the bottom of his soul. Altair never had been a religious man, never believed that there was a god, but now, now he was praying for his own sanity.

 

Malik pulled his hand away from his cock and started to move then. It took him back to the surface while Altair gasped for air and moaned as he set a slow pace. He was gentle and he could tell that he held back as his whole body was trembling and Altair pushed against him to meet Malik's thrusts; just as if to say 'You can move faster' and then, oh Allah, where had he learned to roll his hips like that? It was just Malik now, moving inside of him, turning his world slowly upside down as Altair lost his inner battle. His mind went blank as his senses were flooded with pure ecstasy.

 

His arms scraped over the floor, splinters stuck to his skin while Malik was pounding into him. He pushed himself onto his arms, his head bowed and all he could do was gasp for air while his bangs hung into his eyes. One of his hands went to his erection and he started to pump while his thumb kept brushing over the tip. "Malik-", he whispered, "please..." and didn't really know for what he asked, but he knew that he wanted, that he needed. The Dai scratched his nails all the way down over his back and smacked him on his behind. Altair yelped and moaned altogether, pressing back.

 

The room was filled with the noise of skin slapping against skin.

 

Malik leaned down, his mouth hovering at the shell of Altair's ear. "What is it you want?", he whispered and his hand came around to pinch one of his nipples.

 

"Ngh...!" Altair bit down onto his lips while he curved his back and he fastened the speed of his own hand. "Don't go", he breathed while he pressed his eyes shut as hot air crawled over his neck. "Stay with me", he added between moans while Malik leaned back to grab his hip and pushed deeper still.

 

Altair was overwhelmed by his own desire and emotions. This, all of this was just too much for him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that he could be with Malik, that Malik returned his affection, that Malik needed this as much as him. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words let alone let them pass his lips. He wanted to thank Malik and he didn't even know why and he laughed because all of this seemed so out of place. He almost feared that it was nothing but a good dream, that in truth he slept underneath the sky out in the desert all by himself. Altair remembered suddenly when he had traveled through Asia. He had been bitten by a mosquito and he hadn't paid it much attention, but the small wound got infected and he had suffered from a fever that had almost killed him – it was ironic, really, to think that a small, tiny mosquito almost had succeeded where all men before had failed. He had feverish dreams for several nights and there had been one time when he had dreamed about Malik. It was innocent and in his dream he had watched Malik standing in front of him at Masyaf, talking to him. It had felt very real to Altair and he still knew how crushed he'd felt when he realized that it hadn't been true.

 

Malik hit a spot then and Altair thought he could see white light behind his closed lids while he took a sharp breath in and he stopped completely with everything he was doing. His whole body shook and he held his breath while he didn't dare to move. Altair had never before felt anything like this and everything he'd wanted to say was forgotten as the bliss took over his body once more.

 

Malik made a choked noise behind him, his nails digging into his skin, bruising it. "You're- absolutely beautiful – like this", he told him underneath heavy breathing and Altair shook his head while the hand of the Dai covered his own on his cock and started to move, guiding Altair that way. Altair's lips parted and his breath started to become more and more erratic. He felt how Malik shifted his weight and was thrusting into him from a different angle and in that new position? He hit that spot deep inside of Altair very, very nicely...

 

"F—fu—fuck...!", Altair stuttered and his balls drew tight against his body as he knew there wasn't much time left before he would come again.

 

"You have such a filthy mouth sometimes, Altair", Malik purred behind him while he let go of his hand just to slap Altair on his behind, but some of the cockiness was lost between pants and deep moans. "I – should teach you - a... a lesson sometimes", he breathed heavily while Altair's fingers strengthened their grip on his member. Malik leaned around, his hand coming between his legs to cover Altair's once more.

 

Malik's words went straight to his cock and he couldn't help himself but moan. At first Altair would have thought it would take him longer now to come a second time so soon, but he already felt himself dancing again at the edge of the abyss. He tried to pump himself faster, a little harder, but Malik held him and forced his own speed on him. He could hear the older man chuckle behind him. "You're... a little... eager today", his words were panted and Altair thought he couldn't take any of this any longer. His body felt weak, his arm was quivering underneath his weight and he still fought against Malik's grip.

 

He wanted to come.

 

"Malik...", he whispered his name again and kept saying it like a mantra while he lost himself into his own ecstasy. He thought he heard Malik laughing behind him, but he couldn't say for sure. He had already lost his mind and was helpless against the man and his touches. He felt his muscles cramp and his nails dig into the wooden floor so hard that they almost bent backwards and his tongue hurt where he had bitten on it. Then, Malik let finally go of him and Altair immediately sped his movements up while he felt Malik's fingers brushing against the skin of his neck down to his throat where they wrapped around it. Suddenly the Dai pressed down, cutting off his air. Altair gasped and the room in front of him started to spin while he was rasping. Black dots started to dance in front of his eyes soon and he heard his blood rushing loudly inside his ears. His body grew hot, so very, very hot while he pushed himself from the floor, rising up as Malik held him by his throat, pulling Altair down onto his cock while he was thrusting into him with inhuman speed.

 

Too much, it was too much and right before Altair thought he might pass out the world went silent. All he could hear were his own shuddering breaths, his mouth hanging open, his eyes closed. For a brief second he went slack against Malik as he couldn't move. Everything inside him pulled together into a small ball of white and Altair was miles away from reality as he felt as if he was floating above his own body. And then, then everything forced its way out of him, the little white ball exploding into millions of pieces and he was pulled back fast into his own body as the wave of pleasure crushed over him, taking everything with it as it left him half-dead behind. He barely felt Malik moving, pounding still into him but he could hear him whispering words into his ear, his hand stroking from his throat down his chest, soothing him before his breath hitched and he came too with a violent shudder that took a hold of his whole body.

 

It was silent then for a long time and Altair thought he would never move again. His chest rose and fell with his own breathing as he lay half atop Malik, his back pressing into the other man's shoulders. His whole body shook with the aftermath of his second orgasm and he brushed the sweat off his face with the back of his hand. He could still feel Malik inside of him while his cum slowly trickled out of him and down Altair's thighs. It took the Assassin awhile to find his voice again and he cleared his throat. "I can't - move...", he rasped and swallowed hard. He closed his eyes while a goofy grin spread over his face. "Allah, I think I will never move again", he chuckled and soon laughter forced its way out of his throat and shook his whole body. He felt like a lunatic.

 

Malik pulled him closer, turning his body until their chests met, Altair's head resting on his shoulders so he could brush the light brown hair out of the younger man's face. He grinned down at Altair while a low chuckle formed inside his throat. "I take it as a compliment then", he told him and his voice was barely a whisper.

 

He lifted his head and kissed Malik. It was a deep, gentle kiss and he put everything he could offer into it. His fingers laid spread against the Dai's chest playing with the hair there. He felt light like his body didn't weigh anything while it was difficult for him to move at all. "That was...", he cleared his throat once more, "different – from the things we usually do." He felt heat spreading to his cheeks and buried his face into Malik's shoulder.

 

"Hn", Malik murmured and brushed his lips over his temple, "it seemed as if you enjoyed yourself." He pulled him closer while he brought his legs over Altair's. "Though I have to ask", he murmured into the top of his head. "When I asked you what you wanted – you said 'don't go'. Are you that insecure, Altair?", he snickered.

 

And with much effort he propped himself on one elbow, looking down at Malik with ruffled hair which took a little of the intensity he stared with at the older man. He shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving Malik's. His cheeks were still red from the exercise, his eyes still glassy but Malik seemed utterly at peace. He used his index-finger to trace the lines of his face, starting at his brow. Altair leaned down then, his lips brushing against his ear.

 

Altair could say now how it had come to this, how he found himself in that position after all. It felt good to think about it while he finally found the answers to all of his questions as they emerged from the bottom of his soul now. He'd taken a leap of faith and he had gathered so much more out of it than he could have ever hoped. Malik held him and when he looked down and into his eyes, his worries were gone while his mind was slowly settling in peace. His breathing deepened and he focused on the warmth that took a hold of his body, his heart and...

 

"I'm not that insecure – just hopelessly in love", he whispered against Malik's skin in the darkness.

Life was good.

 

 

######  **Fin**

###### 

 

 

 


End file.
